This invention relates to a toe clip for bicycle pedals, the improved structure of which allows ready and simple adjustment and thus results in considerable functional advantages and particularly comfortable use by cyclists.
Toe clips are simple known devices used on racing and competition bicycles, to secure the cyclist's feet to the bicycle pedals in the most suitable position.
They consist substantially of a flexible metal plate which starts from one of the long sides of the pedal body and extends firstly forwards in an outward direction and is then bent rearwards to enclose the toe of the shoe against which it is tightened, at the level of the instep, by means of a transverse strap.
Toe clips of different dimensions are available commercially, to fit different sizes of cyclist's shoes. In contrast, the toe clip described in the present invention can, as a single type, be properly adpted to all sizes as it can be adjusted not only longitudinally (by means of a slot which enables the toe clip to the fixed to the pedal body in the most suitable position) but also in height by means of an improved rapid fixing device which enables the position of the eyelet through which the strap is passed to be adjusted.